


The One Mistake

by gayvvolf



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Jail AU, LaFerry - Freeform, Laura Hollis - Freeform, Prison AU, carmilla karnstein - Freeform, carmilla web series, carmilla webseries, crimeilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayvvolf/pseuds/gayvvolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura makes a little mistake one night. She shouldn't have been speeding anyways. But what has Laura Hollis gotten herself into this time? Rated Mature for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue/Chapter One

      Laura groaned. This was not good. The blue flashing lights behind her were a lot more menacing than they should be. Granted, she should not have been speeding. She tapped the steering wheel nervously as she waited for the cop to come back with her information.

     The reason waiting was so nerve-racking was because there was only one thing gnawing at the back of her mind. That thought was of the groceries that were in the backseat of her car. She had just stolen them. Stealing, of course, was completely out of her character.  While she knew it was wrong, she hadn’t had any money and well, she was hungry. The thought process was fueled by hunger and nothing else. She wasn’t a bad person.

     The cop came walking up to the window, “Looks like you got a pretty clean record and by that, I mean you haven’t done anyth-,”

     “I just robbed, well not robbed, stole from a store and the groceries are in my backseat and I was hungry and well I j-,”

     “Ma’am, that’s enough. Step out of the vehicle.”

     “Yes, sir…” Laura begrudgingly got herself out of her car, “I’m really sorry and I just, I don’t know what I was thinking!”

     “Just lean against the car,” the officer patted her down, “Alright, put your hands behind your back.”

     Laura followed directions, and listened to her Miranda rights. Then she was placed into the back of the cop car. She dropped her head. _Oh, Laura Hollis, what have you done?_

*************

     Silas Penitentiary, in picturesque Styria, wasn’t a terrible prison. The view was nice- that was, if you were outside of the barred windows. Laura was being checked into the prison. Her, Laura Hollis, Miss Goody Two Shoes, being checked into jail! Everything sucked so far; she had to call her dad and inform him that she had been arrested. Her dad, being who he is, thought that she deserved to learn her lesson and said he wasn’t coming to bail her out. If that wasn’t enough, the orange jumpsuit was baggy on her and, as she was lead by one of the correctional officers, she nearly tripped over her own pant’s leg. The shoes weren’t the best either, so that didn’t exactly help steady her fall. The officer roughly placed her in front of the camera and snapped her mugshots for the identification picture on her prison ID. He then handed her the ID and told her to put it on. She was no longer Laura in here. She was prisoner 43210.

     She continued to be lead by the officer as he took her to where she would get her items: a towel, a blanket, and a pillow. “You’ll have to buy the rest of whatever you want at commissary, granted that you get money from someone that is,” he said. Laura felt heavy- she forgot to ask her dad about that! _Could she call him again?_ She didn’t really want to ask right now, mostly because she was afraid of the answer. She kept silence as the officer took her outside to a van and told her to get in. As Laura climbed into the van, she noticed the bars in the windows and another person wearing an orange jumpsuit in the front seat. The jumpsuit was almost the same color has her curly hair. Laura got herself situated in the van, and, once the guard left, the driver turned around.

    “Hi, I’m Perry. What’s your name?”

     Laura looked down at her ID; it had her name but it was very tiny, “Oh, I’m Laura. Laura Hollis. Nice to meet you.” Laura smiled. She had only been in prison for fifteen minutes and already made a friend. _Maybe more so an acquaintance, considering this was jail and not a fun trip to summer camp._

     There was another person sitting in the front seat that turned around, “Hey there, Frosh. Name’s LaFontaine.” They smiled. Both Perry and LaFontaine seemed nice. Laura smiled back. She was making a good impression so far, or did these two just happen to be friendly prisoners?

     Other than the three of them, there was no one else in the van. Laura decided she could probably ask these two some questions, “So, uhm, this is my first time in jail and well I’m nervous are there any people I should watch out for?”

     LaFontaine spoke up first, as Perry was too busy focusing on driving, “Nah, everyone where you’re housed and where Perry and I are housed are pretty docile. You get your average fights but, ya know, that’s prison life, Hollis.”

     Laura nodded, “Well that’s good to know,” she paused, “How does the housing work exactly?”

     Perry spoke up this time, “Well you have the congregational areas, which is pretty explanatory. Then you have the actual sort of cells which aren’t really cells. They’re more like two person rooms and don’t really have doors or anything. You just have two beds with cement walls around them. It’s not as bad as it sounds. There’s only women on this side of the prison,” she looks over at LaFontaine for a second, “Only biological females, I mean.”

     Laura looked confused for a second but then seem to understand. She would ask more later, as they had pulled up to the building at this point. They all got out of the van, and Perry guided them into the building. Perry then proceeded with a tour of where the commissary was, where the locked up cells were, and explained how no one ever should have to go to solitary, also known as SHU. Perry continued talking until they arrived to where Laura would be staying.

     “You’ll be one of the four person rooms at first. Just for tonight, until they put you in a cement room.” Perry smiled and handed Laura some toiletries.

     “Thank you, Perry and you too, LaFontaine.” Laura smiled. She was glad she met these two first. It definitely made prison less scary.


	2. Chapter Two/Three: Prison Can't Be That Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's now in jail. Is it going to be as bad as she thinks? Rated Mature for late chapters.

     “Hollis, time for movement!” A voice woke Laura out of her slumber. She looked around and saw a different correctional officer standing above her. This officer was a woman and her badge read ‘Sheridan’.

     “Come on, move it. We don’t have all day.” The officer walked out of the room and waited outside while Laura collected her things.

     When Laura exited the room, the officer quickly took off in the direction of the cement room blocks. Laura didn’t have much time to follow before she fell behind. Luckily, she knew where she was going because her short legs sure weren’t planning on keeping up with the speed walking officer.

     In the threshold of the cement block room, the officer stood waiting for Laura, “You’ll be staying in here,” she pointed to a block room, “Don’t get too comfortable because people go in and out of here everyday.” With that, the officer turned and left Laura with her blockmate and to set up her things.  

     “Hey there, I’m Laura.” Laura smiled to the blonde that was sitting on the bed on the left side of the block and then remembered, “Hollis.”

     The other girl looked up, “Name’s Betty Speilsdorf,” she sat up and looked at Laura, “How could someone like you even get yourself in here? Then again, how could some one like me get myself in here?” Betty shook her head, “Anyways…”  

     Laura wondered what Betty meant by that. It wasn’t really important, but it was the strength of the curiosity inside of her that made her want to know. _A good quality in a journalist._ Laura brushed off the introductory conversation and sat down on the bed. She let out a sigh. _Now what?_  

     Betty spoke up again, “You know what’s great?”

     Laura looked over, “What?”

     “I’m getting out today. At the end of the day, at six o’clock.” Betty smiled.

     Laura sighed again. She just made another ally in this war against prison hell and now she was leaving, “So what does that mean for your bed?”

     “Some other girl gets to have it. I hope you get a good replacement roomie.” Betty laughed slightly and then the buzzer went off that signaled dinner and the two girls got up and left.

 

********

     The slop on the trays looked like mashed up meat with like corn or some sort of vegetable in it. The bottom line was that it looked absolutely disgusting. Laura cringed. She walked through the cafeteria and tried to find a place to sit that wasn’t next to a large, scary tattooed woman. Surprisingly, there were people more intimidating than those who she had met already. She tried to look for LaFontaine and Perry but she didn’t see them. The bright red hair would be hard to miss. Then she saw a flash of red hair and assumed it was Perry. _Because logically they’re the only people in the prison to have red hair, smart Laura._

     Laura was lucky that the owner of this red hair wasn’t a large, scary, tattooed woman. In fact, this redhead was a very tall, slender girl. Laura watched as she sat down right next to...Perry and LaFontaine! _Thank goodness!_ Except for going to prison, all Laura seemed to have today was luck. Granted she got arrested yesterday, so really today had been nothing but good. Laura sat down across from LaFontaine and smiled, “Hey.”

     “Hey there, Frosh.” LaFontaine looked over at Perry, and then continued eating.

     Laura looked down at her tray and grumbled to herself, “And they talk about airplane food.”

     “So who’s this?” the tall redhead asked looking over to Perry and LaFontaine.  

     “Oh, I’m Laura. Hollis.” Laura poked at the food on her tray for a moment and then continued, “Nice to meet you.”

     “My name’s Danny, last name Lawrence.” Danny extended a hand to Laura. The look in Danny’s eye was somewhat of a sparkle. Laura felt slightly awkward under the gaze and she squirmed a little.

     “So are there jobs to do in here or do we all just kind of sit around all day?” Laura decided to try the weird meat glob. She took up a small mouthful. It didn’t taste nearly as terrible as it looked. She chewed and swallowed and then looked across the table again.

     “We do jobs that we’re assigned to. Perr and I work in the library. Perr’s the most organized person in this place. I swear!” LaFontaine said in an amused tone,“You’ll get a job assigned to you,” then they also remembered, “Oh, and by tomorrow you should have a new blockmate.”

     “Betty’s finally getting out, huh?” Danny said, “Good, I’m tired of hearing her in here moping around all day about how she doesn’t deserve to be here.”

     Perry looked over, “That isn’t very nice to say. None of us really deserve to be here.”

     A silence fell over the table and then the buzzer rang and dinner was over. They all got up to throw away their trays, and then they headed back to their blocks.

 

 


	3. Chapter Four: Tall Red Headed Wanted for Being Attractive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura just met Betty and now Betty is leaving. What's in store for Laura now? Will she get a murderer or a petty thief as her new roomie? Rated Mature for later chapters.

     Betty had already begun to pack up her few things when Laura returned to the block. She had a small box filled with mostly books and pictures that her family had sent. Laura went and laid down onto her bed inside the block and let out a groan.

     “What’s your problem?” Betty looked over.

     “Well this is crazy, I just met you and now you’re leaving and now...I’m gonna get a new block mate and,” Laura paused, “I’m worried that they won’t be as nice as you. I might get one of those ‘I might kill you in your sleep’ type of people.” Laura looked over at Betty. Betty almost looked touched at Laura calling her nice. That look soon went away as she continued packing and then left the block without another word to Laura.

     “Don’t be so down about her.” Laura looked up at the new voice to see Danny approaching her block, “She’s been like that since she got here. She thinks she better than any of us here because she was supposed to be headed to Harvard,” Danny sat down on the bed across from Laura’s, “Guess she’s not much different. Except now she’s getting out.”

     Laura smiled and sat up, bringing her knees to her chest, “I guess that’s true. I’m just hoping that whoever replaces her isn’t some crazy, psychopathic weirdo.” Laura’s gaze was focused on Danny’s body. Danny was pretty- there was no doubt about that. She was also tall, which was a good trait because Laura was super short. _I guess it’s not really that hard to be taller than me._

     “I’m sure you’ll be fine. I’m offering this now; if you have any trouble with your new roomie,” Danny stopped and stood up, placing a hand on Laura’s shoulder, “Come and find me. I’ll put them in their place.”

     “Thanks, Danny.” Laura looked up at Danny. She was grateful for the tall girl who had offered to be her protector. Especially since she had no idea who her blockmate was going to be.

     Danny smiled and walked out of the block. Laura’s eyes followed her until she was out of sight where Laura could no longer see the fiery red hair. She sighed. _I can’t have a sort of crush in prison can I? Who even knows what she could be in here for!_ Laura shook her head and decided it might be best to lay down.

     Before she could even get comfortable, Laura was awoken out of her light sleep by the guard. She looked at the guard and saw her mouth moving, but for some reason she couldn’t hear what was being said.

     “Hollis, it’s time for you to take your job in the laundry room. Let’s go!” the officer shook her, fairly roughy.

     She got up and looked over at the fairly strong looking guy with a sort of buzz cut. His name tag read Kirsch. He stood waiting for Laura to follow him, “Ready, inmate?”

     “Yes,sir,” she replied and began following him, “Don’t take this in the wrong way or anything but is it really allowed that you can roughly shake us like that? I mean I know we’ve committed crimes but I mean we’re still women and you’re still a guy and I just still think we deserve a little decency of not being touched,” Laura looked at the back of his head and then, stopping abruptly, he turned to her.

     “I don’t know who you think you are, but you gave up your rights when you come in here. Not all of them or anything just, like okay,” Kirsch took a breath, “We can  touch you but we can’t like do anything to you. We’re just supposed to keep all of you protected, okay?”

     Laura nodded and continued following Kirsch down the hallway until they made it to the laundry room. He explained what her job entailed and how it would be done. He told her what her hours would be and when she could call it quits.

     “Got it all, Hollis?” Kirsch asked. He had his hands resting in his belt loops.

     “Got it, sir.” Laura replied.

    Once Kirsch left, Laura immediately began working and soon her shift ended. She headed back to her block for lights out and as soon as she laid down she fell asleep.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter Five: Jeez, what’s with all of these hot people in jail?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura gets her new blockmate and wonders if maybe she should've gone to prison earlier because there are definitely a lot of hot people here. Rated Mature for later chapet

     The next morning, when Laura woke up, she noticed another person in the bed next to her’s. The new person was reading.

     “Um, excuse me but, who the hell are you?” Laura asked, sitting up.

     “Name’s Carmilla. I’m your new blockmate, sweetheart,” the girl replied, putting the book down. “Nice of you to finally wake up, and thank you for that warm welcome.”

     The sarcasm dripped off of the words that Carmilla said. Her dark brown, almost black, hair was about shoulder length. She had this look that she could kill someone with just a glance.

    Laura stood up and extended her hand, “I’m Laura Hollis. Nice to meet you!” Laura’s hand stayed suspended in the air.

     Carmilla raised an eyebrow, “I don’t do handshakes,” Carmilla picked her book back up.

     Laura’s hand stalled for a moment and then she let it fall to her side, “Alright then.” Laura sat in the silence and fiddled with her shirt. She looked around and tried not to just stare at Carmilla.

     Carmilla was incredibly gorgeous. _Jeez, what’s with all of these hot people in jail?_  Laura’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a book falling down onto a mattress.

     “I know you want to have an in depth conversation with me cutie, but this is jail not summer camp.” Carmilla was looking right at Laura. Laura could feel her heart nearly jump out of her chest. Who was she kidding this girl was probably a murderer; she was probably put in here for murder! Laura suddenly made a quick exit from the block. _I have to find LaFontaine and Perry. They seem to know everything about everyone!_

 

* * *

 

_Of course, I get stuck with a blockmate who probably just caught at the wrong place at the wrong time. Great._

     Carmilla focused on her book while her blockmate was sleeping- this girl seemed to sleep forever. The conversation that ensued once the girl woke up was more than enough conversation to last Carmilla a lifetime.

     Carmilla shook her head as Laura hastily left the block. At least she didn’t know much about Carmilla. First off, that her mother as the executive of the prison. Which didn’t make being in this hellhole much easier for Carmilla, or the fact that her brother is a correctional officer.  

     She had always been the bad seed of the family. It started with petty shoplifting, as it always does. Criminal life is kind of like going into drugs; you always find something new to get a better high or a rush. Shoplifting was only her first act, and she had never been caught. Now she was placed in here for something she didn’t even do. She had been framed by this chick at a bar who swore that Carmilla got into a fight with her. It may have gotten verbal but never once was a punch thrown. This is where the charges she already had put her in here. _Why would the jury and judge believe her over some girl with a clean record?_ She continues to read her book and tries to push the thought out of her mind. _No use dwelling over it now. I’m here and I can’t do a damn thing about it._ Carmilla sighed and shifted her position on the bed. It was no use she couldn’t get comfortable. So she decided to ditch her book and go for a walk outside on the track instead. It was much more peaceful out there anyways.


End file.
